In A Drunken Rage
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Igneous shocks his fellow Spider Riders by insulting them and shouting whilst drunk.


Here's my 3rd fanfic. Another short one and this time it's actually a sort-of crack fic. Yeah...so basically, I wrote Igneous as being completely wasted and insulting his fellow spider riders. XD

WARNING: Do NOT read this fanfic if you hate crack.

P.S I apologize if I offend anyone. (or any Igneous or Magma fans.)

The Spider Riders were sitting in the dining hall eating their dinner in peace. Corona was smiling away as the others were eating her cooking with no complaints.

"So what do you think?" She asked, anixously. Hunter was the first one to speak. "It's...OK." He said, nervously. "Just OK?" Corona wondered. "Uh...yeah." Hunter replied in small voice. "Personally, I don't think it was that bad." Lumen spoke, pushing his plate aside.

Magma and Sparkle both stared at the Prince in shock. "That's unusual coming from you!" Magma told him. "Yeah, I thought you didn't like her cooking!" Sparkle said, out loud. "What?!" Corona yelled. Hearing Corona's loud and thunderous voice, Lumen looked up at Corona and started shaking nervously as if he was standing in the middle of a fierce blizzard. "I...didn't...say that at all!" He spluttered, with the sound of fear in his voice.

Corona gritted her teeth and glared at him. Lumen just gave a small whimper, then he his eyes widened. "I just realised that Igneous isn't here! Isn't that weird?" He said, cheerfully. Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Oh really? You ONLY just noticed?!" She said, giving her brother a look. "I knew that like what, 30 minutes ago!" Lumen looked at Sparkle in surprise and Hunter and Magma just stared at each other and mouthed the word _"Wow". _

A thump was heard as Igneous staggered in the room clutching a bottle in his right hand. He headed to the table and let out a groan, hanging his head. "What's wrong, Igneous?" Asked Hunter.

"GO TO HELL, YOU...YOU...COCKROACH!" Igneous blurted out, loudly so that it echoed across the room. Hunter's eyes widened in horror. "Cockroach? Have you gone mad?" Hunter asked, placing a hand against his chest. "Shutup." Igneous murmured and took a swig from his bottle. "Igneous, are you drunk?" questioned Corona suspiciously, placing her hands on her hips.

"YEAH?! SO WHAT IF I'M DRUNK? I DON'T -hic- FREAKIN' CARE!" Igneous shouted, giving Corona the finger.

Feeling insulted, Corona took a few steps back. Hunter, Lumen, Sparkle and Magma watched the drunken Igneous in horror as he began heading towards them while a evil smile spread across his face. "Hehehehe. Want some?" He offered, holding up his bottle. The others shook their heads and took a step back away from him. "Aww, come on don't be -hic- scared!" He said, sounding sympathetic. He then started giggling and began dancing: badly! "Igneous, this has to stop!" Yelled Lumen. "You're a Spider Rider and you don't do stupid things like...getting completely wasted! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Maybe I -hic- have!" Igneous yelled back, taking another swig from his bottle. "Why are you being like this, Igneous?" Sparkle asked, looking concerned.

"I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO -hic- A STUPID, ANNOYING LITTLE MIDGIT LIKE YOU!" Igneous bellowed, as he gulped down the rest of what was left in the bottle. Sparkle's eyes filled with tears and she ran into her brother's arms, sobbing hysterically. Lumen looked down at his sister, looking worried and then faced Igneous and yelled: "How could you?! Why would you say something horrible like that to her?! Have you no shame at all?!"

"Yeah! Why don't you go and apologize right now!" ordered Magma, pointing at Sparkle. "Why don't you go jump off a cliff, Magma! Igneous roared, and then pointed at Magma. "Or should I say...FAGMA!" He began laughing like a hyperactic hyena. Magma's eyes began turning into fire as he shouted and charged at Igneous who smacked him where it hurt. Magma tripped and fell flat on his face. "Magma, are you OK?" Asked Hunter. "I...think so." Magma replied, as Hunter helped him up. "He's gone completely insane!" snapped Corona. "We gotta stop him before he causes anymore-" Corona was interupted by a loud thump.

They turned around to see that Igneous was slumped on the floor, snoring loudly. "Well, at least he can't say anything bad now." declared Lumen. "Does Igneous hate me now?" Sparkle asked Lumen.

"Don't worry Sparkle." Lumen told her. "Igneous was just...not right in the head."

* * *

_**Hope you Read and review!**_


End file.
